Wonderland
by Crazy White Rabbit
Summary: Le Pays des Merveilles à bien changé. Mais cela, vous vous en apercevrez vous-même.


**Faites pas attention, je deviens encore plus tarée ces temps-ci... C'est en lien avec "Si j'étais une sorcière"**

* * *

Aimez-vous l'univers de Wonderland? Sans doute que oui, si vous êtes ici. Mais l'avez-vous déjà vu sous un autre angle? Plus personne n'a réussi à y entrer depuis Alice. D'ailleurs, on ne l'a jamais revue, celle-là. Elle n'est plus sortie de Wonderland et personne n'a jamais réussi à y entrer.

Vous savez pourquoi? Wonderland à changé. Les arbres saignent, les pierres saignent, le Chapelier boit du sang dans un service à thé, le Chat du Cheshire à perdu son sourire et son sens de l'orientation, le Lapin Blanc est une sorcière, on à perdu le Dodo et le Lièvre de Mars préfère se faire baiser que préparer la table.

On sait pas non plus ce qu'est devenue la Reine de Coeur. Elle n'est pas sortie de son château depuis longtemps, des araignées géantes ont fait leurs toiles entre les tours. Y a que le Lapin Blanc qui arrive à y entrer. Le Lapin Blanc peut aller partout grâce à son balais.

D'ailleurs, quand vous entrez, vous le voyez, ce Lapin. Il n'est pas si blanc que ça. C'est une adolescente. Elle à des cheveux châtains foncés et frisés. C'est une sorcière habillée d'une veste bleu roi de riche, une chemise à jabot rose pâle, un pantalon moulant noir et des bottes montantes brunes. Elle à un chapeau couleur aubergine avec une carte d'As de Coeur et une plume rouge. La montre à gousset pend à son cou. L'une de ses oreilles blanche sort de son chapeau. L'autre, elle pendouille sur ses cheveux. Vous ne voyez pas ses yeux, ils sont cachés par le chapeau. Par contre, elle sourit.

Normal, vous dites-vous, c'est une sorcière.

Vous la suivez. Elle ne coure pas, elle est sur son balais volant. Vous n'y faites pas attention, mais il y a du sang sur le balais.

Pourquoi vous n'y faites pas attention? Parce que vous ne vous imaginez pas Wonderland aussi noir, sombre et glauque. Vous ne voyez pas le Dodo. Il n'y a que le Lapin Blanc qui finit par s'envoler en riant. Vous êtes seul. La première chose que vous cherchez à faire? Trouver le Chat du Cheshire.

Les arbres n'ont pas de feuilles. Ils sont tous entaillés et saignent. Ça fait froid dans le dos, pas vrai? Dans l'ombre du ciel rougeâtre, vous avez l'impression que les branches forment des visages aux sourires sardoniques. Votre coeur s'emballe. Rien n'est comme ous l'aviez imaginé.

Même le Chat est différent. C'est une fille. Elle a des cheveux châtains clairs attachés en une tresse. Elle dort la tête en bas. Quand vous vous approchez, elle se réveille. Ses yeux sont noisettes, la pupille est rouge et fendue.

« T'es qui, toi? Pourquoi tu me réveilles? »

Vous ne savez pas si vous répondez. Votre voix vous est inaudible.

« Oui, c'est moi le Chat du Cheshire et j'voudrais bien finir ma sieste. »

Elle lève les yeux vers le ciel nuageu, l'étudie.

« Pff. Ça fait juste une semaine que je dors. C'est pas assez, pas assez. Quoi? Pourquoi tu veux sortir? On est très bien ici. »

Avez-vous posé une question?

« J'en sais rien moi, pourquoi je saurais où est le Chapelier? Elle me fait chier c'te fille à rire comme ça tout le temps. En plus elle renverse son thé de partout ! Donc laisse-moi dormir. Pourquoi je ne sourie pas? Tu crois que ça sourit, un chat? Débrouilles-toi pour trouver le Chapelier, moi je veux dormir. J'ai encore au moins 4 mois de sommeil à rattraper. »

Et sans un autre mot, le Chat se pend par les genoux à une branche et s'endort. Vous voyez sa queue noire qui pendouille comme un vieux morceau de chiffon. Au lieu de rester planté là, vous préférez partir. Vous réfléchissez.

On vous à toujours raconté que le Chat du Cheshire était un vrai chat qui souriait en grand et qui vous montrais le chemin. Vous êtes donc étonné d'avoir vu une fille aux oreilles et à la queue de chat qui ne fait que dormir.

C'est à ce moment que vous vous demandez si vous êtes vraiment à Wonderland.

Seulement vous n'avez pas le temps d'y penser car vous sentez comme une odeur de brûlé qui vous guide vers un grand manoir en ruine. Peut-être a-t-il été détruit par le feu, vous n'en savez rien. Vous voyez, devant le manoir, une grande table pleine de victuailles. Êtes-vous affamé? Peut-être. En tout cas, vous vous approchez. Il n'y à que deux personnes à la table : une femme aux longs cheveux roux et le Chat du Cheshire qui dort à moitié.

« Je suis là parce que je veux prendre le thé, vous répondit le Chat. »

Vous vous approchez du Chapelier. Elle a une très grosse poitrine.

« Tiens bonjour toi ! Tu veux du thé? C'est bon le thé. »

Elle vous tend une tasse remplie de thé que vous portez à vos lèvres. Vous recrachez. Ce n'est pas du thé, c'est du sang. Le Chapelier n'a rien vu et se sert une tasse.

« Le Lièvre est sous la table, pourquoi? »

Alors, vous vous baissez. Puis vous vous relevez. Oui, le Lièvre de Mars est sous la table. C'est un mâle. Qui se fait prendre par un homme-oiseau. Alors, vous vous demandez pourquoi on entend rien. Mais vous ne posez pas la question. C'est trop gênant.

Ensuite, vous remarquez que le Lapin Blanc vient d'arriver : elle lance en l'air une tête.

La tête, c'est celle de la Reine de Coeur. Dégoûté, vous tournez le regard : le Chat joue avec la couronne. Et le Chapelier à une langue qui lui arrive jusqu'au front.

Vous vous réveillez à ce moment-là. Ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était un cauchemard. Vous avez sommeil, mais ne voulez pas vous rendormir. Qui sait ce que vous pourriez découvrir si vous retourinez dans les ruines de Wonderland?

Et le matin, quand votre réveil sonne, vous vous rendez compte de quelque chose, comme si vous l'aviez toujours su mais que vous l'aviez oublié.

Le Lapin Blanc n'était pas le Lapin Blanc. Le Lapin Blanc est mort depuis longtemps. C'est Alice qui l'a tué. C'est Alice qui à usurpé la place du Lapin Blanc.

C'est pour ça que tout est déréglé à Wonderland.


End file.
